1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image tube using the surface of a YAG crystal plate as a phosphor screen.
2. Related Background Art
An image tube, e.g., an X-ray image intensifier is applied to nondestructive inspection of a target object. A conventional image tube is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-236250.